someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
New Vegas Bounties III
Nexus Mods Overview The final chapter of the New Vegas Bounties series. Nexus Mods Description New Vegas Bounties III is the final installment in the New Vegas Bounties series of quest mods. It features several hours of content, a frigid, new worldspace and over 2,000 lines of voiced dialogue. Someguy2000 Website Description With the Mojave Wasteland purged of its most dangerous elements, the Courier is soon contacted by a mysterious figure, setting in motion a chain of events that will challenge the player as never before. Largely set in the snow-laden Deep Creek Mountains of Utah, New Vegas Bounties III pits the player against a range of new enemies, all while compelling him/her to work with new and familiar allies alike. The mod concludes with a legendary showdown between the player and the most dangerous man alive: Marko. New Vegas Bounties III is the final installment in the bounty hunting series, and picks up immediately after its predecessor. It is a uniquely challenging mod that is strictly intended for high-level players. Gameplay *''New Vegas Bounties III'' ** Cultural References ** Intro ** Endings *Characters ** Marko ** Steven Randall ** Brookshire ** Ford ** Thorne *Mentioned Characters ** Khagan *Factions *Quests ** The City of Woe ** Devil's Due ** The Long Arm ** Hell-Bent ** And Hell Followed With Him ** Ain't No Grave ** Il Duello *Locations *Items *Notes & Messages Cast * GreyCoyete (E. M. Saldanha) as Marko * Someguy2000 as Steven Randall / Brian Jeffers / Brimley / Porter / Oliver Doolin / Godwin / Cocker / Cutty / Bobby Jammer / Troy / Ketchum's Outlaw Spokesman / Bobby Bass * The_Yellow_Dart (Ben Britton) as Brookshire * PitchPerfect as Ford / King Karl / Bill Balsius / Jackson / Vasquez / Vermillion * ColeCosby as Thorne / Stone Fist * Vulan (Jeremy King) as Glanton * Juicekid313 as Dana Quigley * Pepsi7 as Joe Frost * Al ChestBreach (Albert Breach) as Cunty McLean * Ardailec (Chase Johnson) as Al Swearer / Drusus / Stoudenmire * Onowrouzi as Angel Lee / Doctor Musgrove * Immodium as Bobby Harrison / Captor 3 * GlazeLeeDragon as Alfred Schwartz / Big Tim * Hepatat as Lawson * Rangerboo as Lori * FabionBogart as Captor 1 * FrostPerturbatory as Captor 2 * Wolf9999 as Gunfighter Credits *Someguy2000 *Level Design **BlooperReel * Testing ** mduda ** Immodium ** TheCourier13 ** reallancem ** Stormbringer13 ** Thenryb ** WhiskeyRiver2 ** Voyevoda1 ** Narmz ** bladerunner317 ** zezia333 ** necromage5 * Assets/Resources ** Dragbody for the 'Drifter's Outfit and Hats', 'Marko's Outfit and Hat', and the 'Old Scratch' model. ** 'Fur crafted' by Geonox ** Weijiesen for the 'Cubemap textures' ** Hopper31 for 'Model Rigging' ** CrackRockSteady for Miscellaneous 'Models & Textures' ** Quetzlsacatanango for the 'Pregnant Outfit' ** TrickyVein for the 'Classic Fallout Architecture' ** Nivea for the 'Dog Eye Fix' *Other ** Quetzlsacatanango for the 'General wisdom and plot feedback' ** Thenryb for the 'Assistance with comments, Godlike patience, and sage counsel' Behind the Scenes "I'm taking a pretty hard line against the Regulators, since they don't have any place in New Vegas Bounties III, nor in Fallout New Vegas. Referencing them was a mistake due to ignorance about the Fallout universe during my initial foray into modding. I had another, earlier draft that would have pitted the Regulators against the Moderators, but as a wise man politely told me, such titles would have spurred idiotic jokes about ban-hammers, thus distracting from the mod's narrative. Now it is just bounty hunters and generic outlaws with no specific affiliation." - Someguy2000 Lake of fire Treatment "The player is prompted to go to the Boulder City Jail. The Jail explodes when he/she approaches, killing everyone inside. Several companions, vanilla or otherwise, are randomly assassinated. You cannot save them. The player is forced to track a chain of letters, usually leading to the aftermath of some grim event, each letter mocking him/her as "Too slow". Later, he/she is confronted with the initial dilemma - to get passage to Utah, he/she must assist raiders in ambushing a convoy. The raiders then lead him or her north. And that's just the first act. In truth, it was absurdly dark, and the ending would have had players cursing my name for a generation, even if it was a ballsy conclusion. The characterization for certain NPC's would've been forced, which was another factor in why I passed on it." - Someguy2000 "Really, though - the "Lake of Fire" treatment had a lot of structural flaws, and Randall's characterization was terribly contrived. Following act one, the player travels to Utah and finds Randall, who has been physically and psychologically changed; he is consumed by hatred and a single-minded obsession with revenge. On Randall's urging, the player terrorizes the outlaw populace of Frosthill and its surrounding hamlets, forcing people to give up information on Marko, often by way of torture. Marko's identity is unknown throughout the entire affair, as he is supposedly just a citizen of Frosthill. In the mod's climax, just when the player is about to determine Marko's identity, the antagonist makes his move. The bulk of Marko's old gang secretly shows up at night, and he emerges from hiding in a violent spree of revenge against the bounty hunters, capturing the player and Randall. Marko forces the player to kill Randall, then methodically slays the entire town, explaining that they were nothing to him. He maims the player, kills any companions, strips his/her gear, then leaves them behind, broken. That's the end." - Someguy2000 "The "Lake of Fire" treatment would've been truly hellish for the player from start to finish. Sometimes the line between challenging trials and outright punishment is unclear, but it was definitely the latter. The fact that Marko would've gotten away without any sense of resolution for the player was the nail in the coffin. I have zero regrets about dropping it." - Someguy2000 Promotional Videos File:New Vegas Bounties III Trailer File:New Vegas Bounties III Auditions Are Now Open! Promotional Images Nvb3 porterslide.png|Angry 2Just Another Office.jpg|Just Another Office 3The Deep Creek Mountains.jpg|The Deep Creek Mountains 4Cold.jpg|Cold 5Clowns.jpg|Clowns 6Peaceful.jpg|Peaceful Nvb3 brookshireslide.png|For The Good of The Republic Nvb3 glantonslide.png|Taker of Scalps 55744-1-1399078390.jpg|Il Triello 7Armed Forces Mountain Warfare Training Center.jpg|Armed Forces Mountain Warfare Training Center Citations Category:The Someguy Series Category:The Someguy Series - Fallout New Vegas